


【盾铁】相约九九八

by Amour_secret



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 第一次约车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amour_secret/pseuds/Amour_secret
Summary: MCU，时间模糊，处于恋爱关系的盾铁第一次约





	【盾铁】相约九九八

托尼一进门就先去了厨房，给自己倒了杯水。“我有点紧张，”他说，“毕竟我是来，咳咳咳咳咳（呛住了）和美利坚最强悍的大兵不可描述来了。”

队长看起来也好不到哪里去，他的脸红红的，脖子上也是，不会是除毛膏过敏症吧？“托尼，如果你不想，我们，我们可以从长计议，慢慢来——”

“那不行，”小胡子立即否决了这个提议，“耶稣知道我有多想试试你的老二，它让我整晚睡不着觉，虽然我以前晚上也不睡觉。”

这话令我们的好队长捂住了脸。过了一会儿，他总算把手从那双漂亮的蓝眼睛上拿开了，“你想吃点东西吗？或者，我们应该去楼下的咖啡馆里先坐坐？”

这不是他们第一次约会了，史蒂夫的模样却比第一次约会时候还要紧张。这令小胡子发笑，“坐坐，聊聊天，分析一下股票和外星人出没曲线图？相信我我已经干了一整天这些活儿了，跳过吧，我现在只需要一个无与伦比的性爱。”说着还瞧了瞧史蒂夫，视线不怀好意地向下移，“你的休闲裤中央不规则的隆起告诉我你也需要。”

史蒂夫摊了摊手，脸上是you got me的表情。他有些不自在，于是想开窗透透气。窗子开了一半却又停下，转而把窗帘全部拉上。他想起托尼是干什么来了，这是他们电话里约好的事，私人电话。

“感谢上帝。”托尼这时候说。

“什么？”

“我以为你要夺窗而逃。”

“什，哈，托尼。”

“我在。”

“是啊，你在。”史蒂夫的声音柔和下来。

“我看起来不帅？”

史蒂夫打量了一圈他，抱起膀子，是那种相当认真的打量，然后说：“非常完美，一如既往。”

托尼瞧着他肩臂上的隆起，舔舔嘴唇，放下水杯双手插进兜里。锃亮的皮鞋挪了两步，高傲的下巴扬出一个锐角，“嗯，过分正式了？不是？过分高级？禁欲系？没有吗？性感否？很高兴你点头了，所以我是性感的，对吗？”

史蒂夫在他喋喋不休的过程里已经走了过来，伸手轻轻摘去了他的紫色墨镜：“是的，你对我来说非常有诱惑力，如果你想问的是这个。”

托尼望着他的眼睛躲开了，又悄悄瞄他的嘴唇。史蒂夫的嘴唇粉粉的，是他完美下巴上最吸睛的存在，他发觉它正离自己越来越近。他闭上了眼睛。

史蒂夫一点儿也不会接吻，在自己后脑勺的那只大手大概是唯一的加分项。他抓着史蒂夫的腰忽然用力，让他们的下半身合并在了一起。史蒂夫一下子就退开了，满脸通红。

“太急了？你喜欢慢点？对不起我留意到你吻我那么用力还以为你准备好了……”

“我，”托尼确定看见大兵咬了咬牙，“我一直都准备着。”

“喔，”托尼解开了自己的西装纽扣，“棒。”然后，不，不是衬衫，更不是领带。他拉开了西裤拉链。

 

他觉得自己大概是在做梦。他被按在床边上，以一个糟糕的跪姿，享受着美国队长的服务。下身赤裸的亿万富翁交代在了美国队长的手里。好吧，其实这也没什么丢人的，美国队长无所不能，传言美国的未来也靠他这双手呢，美国的未来科学家靠一下没关系的。他抓着床单，让自己翻转过来，正看到史蒂夫坐在地毯上，满脸都是汗，以及，他当然知道那是什么。

“告诉我你不会就此停下，”他哑着嗓子说，“我还专程把车停在付费停车场了，不怕开罚单。”

“托尼，天啊……”队长还说了什么，托尼没去管了，他的注意力全在手里的大家伙上。他像对待一个单筒望远镜一样试着拧了一下，屈指敲了敲，最后凑上去拿鼻子闻了闻，又舔了一下尝尝味道。

果然和他的制服一个味儿——不是说托尼嗅过队长的制服，不不，他可没那么变态，没人会那么做！

他含住了头部，没有想象中困难。人的嘴唇弹性不可小觑。他又试着推进了点，这让他想起组装Mark 2的时候。不合尺寸的金属隼卯应立即替换，但现在，没有贾维斯，也没有可换的零件，而且美国队长的口活儿不能交给除了钢铁侠的任何别人。钢铁侠是最棒的，唯一的，别人统统没门儿。

压住喉咙的时候他想起几年前的酗酒经历。那时候他会因为宿醉而呕吐不止——好久没那么痛快地喝过酒了，这都怪美国队长。但这种反应非常短暂，并且有规律可循。  
未来科学家善于发现规律。他适应了完全容纳，然后加快速度。

史蒂夫从始至终都没有动过，这令他有些不高兴。他理想的情况是队长按住他的脑袋一通猛干，结果呢？什么都没有。他不爽地退开，准备瞪一眼史蒂夫再骂两句娘，脚下却突然一轻——他被拎起来扔进了床里。  
这算什么？他要反抗，他不服！接下来，一个十分离奇的画面堵住了他的嘴，以及，他的神经也被堵住了。

美国队长在脱衣服。

美国队长怎么可以脱衣服呢，他是美利坚的骄傲，美国梦的象征；他是英雄们的旗帜，好汉们的信仰；他是……他是禽兽！此刻，美国队长跪在他的颈部两侧，巨大的老二蹭得他满脸是水。怎么会这样？谁教他的？说好的处男呢，怎么不一样？

回过神来的钢铁侠将小美国队长一把揪住，毫不留情地关进嘴里。他听到了更多的“托尼”，这人就不会说点别的？糟糕的情话素养。他挥开那些有的没的，专心表演昨晚从无数论文中新习得的技能：舌尖上的老二。  
“我，老天，我要射了，”史蒂夫的声音听起来和平日截然不同，特别不队长，特别不美国。“射吧，”托尼的声音也完全不同了，像一边喝酒一边发出的，不，不是喝，是倒，是灌，“射我嘴里。”

听长官的命令是史蒂夫擅长的，可惜钢铁侠不是他的长官，完全不是。托尼发现那凶器突然撤出，他能够大口喘气了，这是好事，不过话说回来，老二去哪儿了？

好吧，老二哪儿也没去，挤蹭着他的腰，在他的西装外套和衬衫之间，留下了一团白色的罪证。这个画面大概和他预想的也很不同，他的脑袋空了一秒，也许一分钟，然后被柔情的舔吻唤回。史蒂夫在吻他，在射在他身上之后。这个事实令他陶醉。

“这，噢，”托尼在他们唇舌终于分开时候说，“为啥？”

“你的嘴唇应该用来亲吻，不应……”史蒂夫的脑袋贴着他的耳侧，像在嗅他的香水味，后面的话语变成微风，吹开他发鬓的汗珠。他记得喷香水了，真是好样的托尼斯塔克，出门前还专程补了。我真完美，他满意地想。

“不错的理由，”托尼拍了拍他，史蒂夫比他想象的重多了，而且硬，从肩部到腰腹，每一块肌肉都像石头。“嘿，快下去，”他说，“我的小身板最多只能承担你的老二的重量。”

史蒂夫坐了起来，看起来十分谦逊，还有几分羞赧，样子好像挺需要安慰。托尼撑起半边身子，注意力没法不被自己衣服上那滩液体吸引，原本的炎热正迅速失温，变成凉凉的痕迹。

“其实我这身是春季首发限量款，”托尼最后说。那是个美国队长也付不起的数字，好在托尼完全不介意他用别的法子赔偿。

END


End file.
